solo el tiempo lo dira katara, zuko y mai
by crait.net
Summary: hola yo odio a zutara pero tengo una idea fantastica para un triangulo amoroso y la idea de este es esta: zuko ama a katara pero debe casare con mai la segunda parte de esta historia se llama "una noche de bodas sin amor" leanlo por favor les gustara
1. Chapter 1

Esa tarde cuando Zuko se despidió con gran tristeza de Katara, el la amaba pero sabia que si quería darle un mundo mejor no se podría alejar de su puesto de rey. Convertirse en el señor del fuego implicaba que el solo se podría casar con una chica de su reino. El joven muchacho había querido abandonar todo pero esa hermosa chica de ojos azules no seria capaz de dejar que el amor de su vida hiciera un sacrificio tan grande.

te amo Katara- dijo el acercando sus labios a los de la muchacho.

Yo también Zuko, pero no debes olvidarme y amar a Mai que no se merece que tu pienses en mi- murmuro intentando no llorar y apartándose de el.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron un último instante, y luego Katara tomo sus pertenecias y se dirigió hacia el amor que la alejaría de Zuko.

- promete que haras todo lo posible para olvidarme y amar a Mai, por que yo haré lo mismo- dijo e inconcientemente toco su panza en la que se alojaba el hijo que ambos habian creado con amor; el cual Zuko ingoraba.

- lo intentare- contesto el joven con dolor.

-adios.

El barco partio de aquel puerto y zuko vio como el amor de su vida se marchaba para siempre.

Era hora de crcer madurar y decir adios


	2. Chapter 2

La boda fue muy sencilla había solo unos pocos allegados de zuko y la familia de Mai que estaba compuesta por Ty Lee, los padres de Mai, el hermano, el tio de ella y una prima que se llamaba Leire a la que la joven muchacha apreciaba.

Zuko estaba en una sala esperando, a su esposa se la habían llevado hacia un rato para prepararla para su noche de bodas.

-señor la reina ya esta lista- interrumpió la tranquilidad de Zuko un sirviente.

Entonces el muchacho se dirigió por el largo corredor hacia la habitación donde posiblemente la muchacha esperaba ansiosa por convertirse en mujer, pero al llegar no fue así, Mai estaba sentada en la cama a oscura y con una expresión de gran temor.

Entonces sintio una gran pena por ella y intento con todas sus fuerzas dejar de pensar en Katara para poder amar esta noche a la joven con la que se había casado.

tienes miedo mai- pregunto el.

No, claro que no, tonto

Pues sabes mai- dirigiéndose hacia ella- no esta mal que tengas miedo, es tu primera vez.

El joven tomo el rostro de la aun niña entre sus manos y comenzó a besar sus labios, primero suavemente y en pocos minutos con pasión, casi ferocidad, entrelazando sus lenguas mientras recorría con cuidado su cuerpo que seguía cubierto por un camisón de de seda blanco.

Ella por su parte estaba temerosa, no sabia que hacer por eso solo se quedaba quieta mientras Zuko halaba de su camisón dejándola con sus pechos al desnudo.

espera por favor- decía cuando Zuko le daba algún respiro de sus besos.

Tranquila, no te haré daño- aseguraba mientras terminaba de quitarle el camisón y la dejaba totalmente desnuda.

Mai se moría de la vergüenza, sobre todo cuando Zuko empezó a succionar sus senos, se le empezaba a entrecortar la respiración y entonces el muchacho decidió que no quería esperar mas; se quito la ropa interior y se coloco encima del cuerpo de Mai.

A la chica se le escapo un gemido al sentir la piel de zuko con la suya y temió un poco al sentir la masculinidad de su esposo cada vez mas duro.

- no!-le dijo a el al sentir como intentaba entrar.

- lo siento no es mi intención que te duela.

- esta bien, no te preocupes, hazlo- y abrió sus piernas.

Zuko no podia creer que sintiera tantos deseos de poseer ese cuerpo virgen y sin dudarlo la tomo de las manos, junto sus en un beso apasionado y comenzó a introducirse delicadamente en ese cuerpo delgado e insípido, que al pesar de carecer de curvas a el lo calentaba.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Mai entre sollozos, el dolor que tenia era impresionante.

Zuko comenzó a dar embestidas que provocaban en ella una mezcla de dolor y placer que le revolvían toda la sangre. Pronto los sollozos desaparecieron y se convirtieron en gemidos.

Él comenzó a dar embestidas más intensas y MAi a gemir mucho más desesperada, el dolor era muy profundo. Aunque él ahogaba esos chillidos besándola, lamiendo sus labios y su cuerpo. El La observaba con anhelo, era muy extraño tenerla en esa situación, auque fueron novios un largo tiempo nunca había sucedido nada, y parecía que nunca iba a suceder

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, ella comenzaba a agitarse, ya no reconocía siquiera en donde estaba, solo tenía conciencia de que estaba con él. De repente la penetración se hizo tan profunda que ella hundio le uñas. Él se excitó aun más con ésto, tanto que emitió una última embestida tan feroz que el cuerpo de Mai que comenzó a convulsionar sobre esa cama, dejando salir un grito verdaderamente desgarrador que resonó en cada esquina de la habitación.

Él fue deteniéndose lentamente mientras la observaba. Se le quito de enzima y ella se acomodo en el pecho de el, lo miro un momento y beso sus labios; al rato quedo dormida.

Zuko siguió despierto pensando en la vez que había estado con Katara y lamentando el daño que le hacia a Mai porque le había quitado su virginidad por puro machismo porque no la amaba y el estaba seguro que nunca la amaria…


End file.
